


Behind the Looking glass

by Nadiahilkerfan



Series: The Mouse loves Alice series [1]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Abandonment, Batwoman episode 1x16 Through the Looking Glass, Child Abandonment, Childhood Trauma, I Tried, KATE HOW DARE YOU, Poor alice, Psychological Trauma, This Is Sad, Trauma, fear of being left alone, i hate you so much, kinda short, rushed this, that bitch, very very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: Pain. Confusion. Deliriousness, it all swirls around Alice as tears track down her cheeks. As she screams her throat raw. As she pounds till her fingers bruise. This has to be the toxin. It’s still swirling around. It has to be....Kate couldn’t have just left her.Aka, Alices POV right after Kate and Jacob leave.
Relationships: Beth Kane | Alice & Kate Kane, Beth Kane | Alice & Kate Kane & Jacob Kane, Beth Kane | Alice & Mouse
Series: The Mouse loves Alice series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730299
Comments: 24
Kudos: 32





	Behind the Looking glass

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO FUCKING BITTER ABOUT KATE ABANDONING ALICE
> 
> I HATE KATE SO DAMN MUCH RIGHT NOW I HATE HER
> 
> ALICE LITERALLY TOLD HER THAT HER NUMBER ONE FEAR WAS KATE ABANDONING HER
> 
> AND SHE JUST WATCHED AS ALICE CRIED AND BEGGED HER NOT TO LEAVE HER
> 
> JUST FUCKING WATCHED
> 
> I OFFICIALLY HATE BATWOMAN WRITERS FOR DOING THIS TO ALICE
> 
> I DO! IF YOU HATE WHAT THEY DID TO MY PRECIOUS LITTLE PSYCHOPATH FEEL FREE TO KUDOS AND COMMENT BELOW 
> 
> ALSO PROMPTS ARE WELCOME
> 
> For KKK

Pain. Confusion. Deliriousness, it all swirls around Alice as tears track down her cheeks. As she screams her throat raw. As she pounds till her fingers bruise. This has to be the toxin. It’s still swirling around. It has to be....

Kate couldn’t have just left her.

In the background, she can vaguely hear mouse call out to her. Mouse. Her dear brother. 

She rushes over. Hands shaking so hard she can barely undo the affinity of clasps keeping him in place.

He sends her a bitter smile, thankful for trying to save him. Grim for the Pain Alice is going through.

“D-Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me.” Alice is still mumbling. She still can’t fully process what has just happened. Kate. She promised. She promised Kate. She PROMISED HER! 

She feels a hand on her shoulder. Mouse is gazing at her with an empathetic smile. Swinging his legs over the side of the table/bed. Using the moments of freedom the guards will take away soon enough.

He nods to her, and she breaks. Lunging forward, she starts sobbing hysterically into his chest. Mouse just gathers her up in his arms and rocks her back and forth.

Kate. Kate. Kate. 

How could Kate do this to her.

It hurt. It hurt so badly. 

She couldn’t be trapped again .

It hurt so much.

Kate trapped her.

Kate left her.

Daddy left her.

Her family abandoned her AGAIN.

Mouse guided her into his lap, soothing her as much as he could. He was still wiped out from everything that had happened to him. But his Alice needed him.

He spotted her gloves and shook with Anger over why she wore them. Grandmother specialized in burning her frail little hands.

He hated that she wore gloves so much.

He hated them.

Alice was far gone by now. Barely capable of breathing. He gently took her hands, peeling back the blackness from the starch white of her skin.

“K-Kate! Kate. D-don’t lea-eh-ve me. Don’t l-leave me.” The Kane babbled. 

Her brain was breaking she was sure of it. 

“Down, down, down. T-there was  
n-nothing else to d-do, so Alice s-soon began t-talking again.” She choked out to herself.

“Which way you ought to go depends on where you want to get too.” Mouse questioned in response.

“I a-m never going b-back their again!” Alice replied. Growing catatonic. Mouse nodded respectably at her response, resuming his comforting motions.

Alice couldn’t see. She couldn’t breath. She could barely live. Oh her poor soul. How could Kate do this.

Her nightmare had come to life. 

The fear, the overwhelming feeling of her number 1 fear coming true was something too much for Alice. She felt her chest crack and break with the weight of it. Pressure was applied to her lips. As she sobbed hysterically. Mouth moving in motion with her heart. Trying to focus on something. Trying to ice the sting.

It hurt too much to think. But she had too. She had to think.

“You're thinking about something, and it makes you forget to talk.” Mouse chastised. 

“Mouse, not Now!” She bit, the words felt sluggish on her tongue, as if they was a pressing weight in her mouth. Physically restricting her from producing any sound from her vocal chords.

Her eyes burned from all the crying. But she let them burn. She’s been burnt before. She’s had too many reasons too.

She heard the lock click in place, and her head jerked, scanning, trying to see if Kate had come back.

Hope was cruelly crushed when she saw nothing but guards.

Kate doesn’t love you.

“Mouse!” She cried. Gripping onto his jumpsuit with one hand. Her other was numb, occupied somewhere. She couldn’t process much then. 

Mouses grip on her tightened. Clinging desperately.

“Let her go!” The guard barked. She felt something cold jab her stomach. She ignored him. Gripping tighter to her brother.

“No! NO! SHES MINE! SHES MY ALICE!” Mouse started to scream. Fingers digging painfully into her skin. But she didn’t mind, as she bet she was inserting her nails twice as painfully.

Guards hands grabbed her waist. Pulling. Tugging. Trying to separate her.

She cried and held onto mouse as long as she could. Ignoring the pain the guards brought her. They were finally disengaged. 

Both screaming out the other. Both struggling and restrained. Guards dragged her away. She let them drag her. Becoming slack. And weightless. 

“STOP doing that!” The one guard barked. She didn’t know what to stop doing. She kept being slack. She was numb. She was crushed. 

The same guard seemed to be fed up with whatever she was doing. Grabbing her arm (huh so it was attached to her the whole time, nice to know) and yanked it down. 

It was then Alice noticed her hands. She stared at the one he had grabbed. She wasn’t wearing her gloves. Her tinged pink palms scarred forever. Her fingers twitched, as she stared curiously at her thumb, it mysteriously glistened. Feeling cold and wet. She didn’t understand. She didn’t know where her arm went the whole time.

Her lips felt light. Too light. Her brain felt tortured, too pain filled.

She let her body be dragged away.

She was nothing. She wasn’t loved. She wasn’t cared for. 

She was Gone.

Little Alice fell  
d  
o  
w  
n  
the hole,  
bumped her head  
and bruised her soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. Sorry I yelled so much. I am just so bitter. I literally broke down sobbing at seeing Alice just cry and scream for Kate not to leave her.
> 
> Hope this was ok. Sorry it was short.


End file.
